EverythingTale pt 1 (an UnderTale AU fanfic)
by oppositesattract5532
Summary: It is four months after Frisk has freed the monsters from their underground prison. Chara visits Cindy the Glitch as they work to give Chara a work-in-progress soul. Shortly after that Frisk and Sans get wrapped up in things concerning the AU's. Find out what happens to our favorite characters in EverythingTale!


div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid #4F81BD 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-themecolor: accent1; padding: 0in 0in 4.0pt 0in;"  
p class="MsoTitle"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEverythingTale/p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanChara looked at the stars as they twinkled in the sky. "You really did it Frisk…" she looked down to Frisk. They looked up at Chara and smiled. "Yeah, I can't believe it either!" Chara smiled at Frisk, hovering not to far behind them. "My child who are you talking to?" Chara turned to where the kind voice was coming from. It was Toriel. Chara forgot that only Frisk and other ghosts could see her. "I'm just talking to myself! S-Sorry if I freaked you out mom!" Frisk stammered, quite quickly at that. Chara was surprised how they instantly thought of something to say. Then again that was Frisk's normal response when someone caught them talking. "Sorry." Chara said. It was difficult to catch but Chara heard Frisk whisper quietly "It's ok"./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Four months later…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"Chara woke up on the carpet in Frisk's room on the surface. She normally slept there, even if Chara didn't need sleep she sometimes laid down on the carpet when Frisk fell asleep and fell asleep herself style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanChara sat up and saw Frisk still sleeping. Chara checked the time…it was 10:00 in the morning. Chara knew she had to ask Frisk now. Toriel was probably still baking her morning pie she always started at around 8:00 and normally finished by 10:37. Chara floated to Frisk and shook them awake. "Mmm what is it?" Frisk mumbled, turning to their side. Chara forgot Frisk normally woke up at the time Toriel finished the pie, she felt awkward. "Frisk it's me, I needed to ask you something before Toriel came." Chara quickly floated to the door and opened it a bit to make sure nobody was there before quickly closing it. "What is it?" Frisk asked, still waking up from their sleep. Chara awkwardly hover/sat beside Frisk. A-Are you ever going to…" Chara suddenly felt her mouth get dry, the question would not be one Chara normally asked, for she didn't care. But this time…this time she had to know the truth. "A-Are you ever going to reset Frisk?" Chara noticed that Frisk flinched slightly at the question. "N-No…I never will…never again. I know I have done it several times in the past but…" Frisk looked at the ceiling of their room. "…everything is perfect…I was always afraid to return to the surface, never could find a way to bring monster kind with me until this timeline. Things are finally perfect. Just to reset and through it all away…that would be…horrible" Frisk looked at their feet. Chara sighed in relief, knowing now she could let her plan take action. It wasn't the best plan but she knew she needed it to take charge if she wanted to do what she wanted to do. "Right…Frisk we haven't been tethered since we arrived to the surface right?" Chara turned to Frisk, who looked up at the ghost. "Yeah I'm pretty sure. I mean you've been able to go to our room while I was in the kitchen. That's farther than you could travel while we were underground." Chara let out a breath of relief. "Right, Frisk I need to do something." Frisk tilted their head to one side. "What is it?" Chara thought deeply on how to respond without giving her plan away. "I need to do something that is important to me." Frisk tucked themselves back under the covers of their bed. "Ok, you can go on ahead. I'm going to sleep some more." Chara rolled her eyes and ruffled her friend's hair. "Alright alright, goodnight you little pacifist." Chara smirked. Frisk yawned and instantly fell asleep again. Chara sighed and teleported off, she knew where she had to go…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanChara reappeared in an empty place. It was a husk of a house floating in a grey void. Chara was standing on the front porch. Next to her there seemed to be a lawn chair and tiny table nailed onto the porch. Chara phased through the door, not bothering to knock or try and open the door. She heard humming as soon as she entered and peaked into a room. There was a little girl, wearing white socks with pink toe and heel areas, the girl had long brown hair with a fake pink flower pinned into it. She was wearing a pink t-shirt with a grey cat on it. The girl looked no younger than 8, maybe younger. She was standing on a stool, also nailed down to the floor, and was making a sandwich. Chara hovered back a bit, not wanting the girl to turn around and see a ghost, if she could see Chara, which she should if Chara's theory was correct. Chara noticed all the furniture in the house was nailed down onto the floor, or desk they were on. Chara hid behind a bookcase positioned in the corner as she heard the girl coming out of the kitchen. Chara saw her enter her room; it looked pink and cheerful from where Chara was. Chara dashed over and peeked into the creek of the door and saw the little girl eating her sandwich having a make-shift tea party with stuffed animals. Chara entered the room and hovered there for a second, waiting to see if the girl could see her. The girl paused and stared at Chara, her jaw dropped and Chara shuffled in place awkwardly. Chara recovered her senses and adjusted her style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIt was obvious the child could see her. "I am Chara, you are Cindy correct?" Chara didn't realize it but she was speaking like how she heard Toriel speak when she was not mad, yet disappointed in Asgore, or her and Asriel. Cindy nodded. "Y-Yes I am…how did you-" Chara cut her off. "No time for that. You're a glitch correct?" again, Cindy nodded, looking more nervous than last time. Chara tried giving a side smile, but it came off as a smirk. "Good, I have a request. Only a glitch could help me with this." Cindy suddenly looked interested in Chara's offer. "What is your request?" Cindy asked, standing up. Cindy was taller than Chara first thought, suddenly she looked more 10 like her and Frisk than 8. "I need you to help me collect XP. Kill some monsters in my world, enough to start a soul, and then help me find a little golden flower…" Cindy put her hands on her hips and looked at Chara skeptically. "Well it depends, what do I get out of it?" Chara paused, she hadn't thought of this. She got an idea. "Your home out of this place, you could live like everyone else happily." Cindy's eyes lighted up and she clasped her hands together in front of her torso. "Oh yes yes please! I'll do it, err, Chora?" Chara face palmed. "It's Chara." Cindy sat up straight, letting her hands lay down at her sides. "Right, sorry about that Chara." Cindy picked up her sandwich and took a bite into it. Chara rolled her eyes. "Let's just go" she turned around, Chara assumed that to teleport out of the glitch file she had to go to where she appeared when she teleported there. "Right, of course! Let's go." Cindy lead the way to the porch, still eating her sandwich with glee. As soon as they reached the porch Chara teleported them to the basement of Toriel's home. Chara peaked out of the basement door and heard Frisk and Toriel talking and exchanging jokes in the dining room. Chara checked the clock. It was 10:37, right on time. "We weren't gone THAT long." Chara paused, she was glad for the convenience of Frisk's location but was puzzled how time jumped forward. Then she remembered time worked differently in the files then in the world. Cindy stood next to Chara. "So are we gonna get going or what?" Chara sighed, annoyed on how needy Cindy seemed to be and teleported them to the small, quiet part of the monster village that the humans made for them. "There, happy?" Chara remarked. Cindy nodded. "Very." She shoved the small remaining bit of her sandwich into her mouth and saw a group of monsters that desired to continue living in the underground but came for a visit alone in a clearing. "Knife me" she said. Chara looked at her. "What?" Cindy sighed, clearly annoyed. "Knife me! Are you brain-dead or something? You want that work-in-progress soul right?" Chara rolled her eyes and summoned a knife she had not used in a long time. She gave it to Cindy. "There." Cindy smiled devilishly. "Thank you~" she said in a sing-song voice. Cindy hid the knife behind her back and walked to the monsters. The monsters asked why she, a human, was in the monster village. Cindy simply gave off a devilish smile. "It's simple really…to end your lives!" Cindy's voice sounded murderous at that last statement. Chara was stunned by how Cindy massacred the monsters with no second thought. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Wow…/emChara thought. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"She really IS perfect for this! /emCindy waltzed over to Chara, humming as she wiped dust off her shirt. "Here you go!" Cindy held a ball of light in her hand, it was about the size of an iPad mini, maybe smaller. Chara opened her heart locket and the light entered her locket. "Thank you Cindy. Those monsters were supported by the energy the underground gave them so we are almost half way to a work-in-progress soul!" Chara stated. She couldn't believe they were almost there with only one group out of the way./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Half a day later/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanAt this point Sans had started to notice the missing monsters throughout town. He had a feeling this could have been the kid, perhaps their goal was to taunt them with their goal but not give it to them, and then finally give them their freedom only to kill them all. But that couldn't be it at all. Sans knew for a fact that Frisk was at the other side of town at an ambassador meeting with Toriel. Sans knew this was either Chara or a different human. Or perhaps it was a rogue monster, who could know at this style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSans walked to the edge of town, knowing it was probably dangerous to go alone but he couldn't risk getting Paps, or anyone else in that matter, killed. Once Sans had reached the edge of town he heard screams of pain. They sounded like some members of the royal guard. Sans teleported to a tree and hid in the leaved, handing onto a branch for support. He saw a human he had never seen before, she was killing monsters with what looked like Chara's old knife that she used to use. Sans looked to the side and for a split second thought he saw a silhouette of the demon absorbing HP into her locket. Sans glared, he knew that where there was murder she had to be there at some point. As soon as the entire patrol was slain he saw the girl turn around to the direction Chara was in and watched as she sashayed over to where she was standing, as if she didn't just massacre like, 13 innocent monsters. "Is that enough XP now?" the girl asked. Sans heard a faint whisper of a response and instantly knew what was happening. "Alright, to Sans it is then!" the girl stated, turning away from where Sans saw Chara and pointing the knife to the sky, the other hand on her hip. Sans smirked. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Of course I would be their next target. Mr. One-HP yup best target for a murderous duo, /emSans thought. He rolled his eyes and teleported to the judgement hall, the one he judged the kid in so many times while underground. It felt weird to be back there. He shrugged it off and leaned against the wall. He started thinking on how he should play this, just like normal? Or perhaps get an actual strategy this time. Whatever the plan was it didn't matter much, Sans was pretty positive that the other kid couldn't reset or respawn and the demon brat was dead and couldn't hurt him nor could he hurt her. "Heh, just one kid to handle? That should be easy" Sans said to himself. He didn't know how long he waited, maybe minutes, maybe hours, he seemed to not be able to tell from the underground like he could on the surface. "Are you positive he would be here?" Sans heard an oddly familiar voice say. His eye flashed blue, remembering how the kid brutally murdered so many people. "Yes I'm sure" that voice Sans didn't recognize that well. Then he remembered from that one genocide run…Chara. He groaned, someone seemed to have heard it. "Oh he's here all right" Chara said. Sans suddenly started wondering how he could hear her. She clearly didn't have possession of Frisk's soul, no they knew better than that. Sans remembered the book on souls he read the other day and remembered the passage about work-in-progress human souls. Only humans could get a soul back and they needed a container for XP, and another human to kill monsters, and it could only be monsters, to get the work-in-progress soul started. By then the human could easily gather XP from any life form and finish their soul. Sans' thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a foot loudly stomping on the floor. "Long time no see comedian. Of course that should be the other way around. I've seen you a lot after that run." Sans let out a laugh. He pushed himself off of the wall and walked in front of Chara, keeping his distance the same as last time. He got a good look at the girl next to her. "I understand you haven't met Cindy yet comedian." Chara stated. Cindy gave a little wave. Sans' eye glowed blue. He watched as Cindy's soul became the same blue as he lifted her up. "Don't you dare play innocent with me…" Sans said. Cindy was alarmed and desperately tried to escape the skeletons magic grasp. "WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Cindy yelled. Chara didn't flinch at her, 'partners' scream. "He does it sometimes." Chara said in a monotone voice. Sans tossed Cindy against the wall, holding her there. Chara flinched a bit at the noise but otherwise she still didn't seem to care. Cindy struggled there, petrified. "PUT ME DOWN YOU STUPID SKELETON!" Cindy yelled, she was clearly panicking. She was right to do so. Sans sighed and closed his eyes. He heard the sound of Chara summoning her knife. At that moment Sans opened his glowing eye and let bones come out of the wall where Cindy was, impaling her. He also fired a Gaster Blaster at Chara just to be safe. Cindy looked absolutely petrified as blood dripped from her mouth. Her soul shattered and Sans let out a short laugh. "Welp your partner in crime is dead, so tell me, what do you plan to do now?" Sans said. Chara started laughing, at first it was tame but it got crazier and crazier. "You idiot!" she laughed. "I don't care about her! She was a pain in the neck, I was only using her to get this work-in-progress soul started!" Sans blinked. "Heh, welp tibia honest that isn't very surprising coming from you." He said. Chara began to charge at him, swinging her knife. The battle had commenced. Hours upon hours were spent on that fight. It was only by Chara's third death when she had 3 HP when she started running. Sans of course tried to stop her, but failed. Sans teleported back to the monster village. The next day he would be watching Frisk because Toriel had to go do something at the school. That's when he would tell them about Chara. Sans slumped down into the couch and instantly fell asleep, even with Papyrus cooking loudly in the kitchen./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 115%;"The next day…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanFrisk wondered where Chara was. They hadn't seen her in a long time. Frisk was starting to get nervous. They pushed the thought out of their head as they had done many times before and packed their bag with stuff to do while they were at Sans' place. They stood up and walked downstairs. Toriel had already left the house and left a note on the door saying, "Goodbye my Child, be good at Sans and Papyrus' house! ~Toriel" Frisk smiled before heading out of the door. They locked the door with their house keys before walking to Sans and Papyrus' house. Their house was a walking distance, luckily, and Frisk only had to walk three blocks to get there so they were often sent there when Toriel was busy. Frisk saw the usual monsters outside, the Temmies where hanging out happily, Muffet and Grillby had opened a bakery and bar for everyone and were now there, and Monster Kid was happily playing with…a ball…Frisk sighed and waved to Monster Kid who waved back with his tail. Then Frisk saw a tiny snow drake come out of the hotel, possibly a child snow drake. Monster Kid and the snow drake instantly started playing with the ball together and Frisk smiled. They focused on the path, thinking of when to turn and when to stop as they walked down the road they had memorized. Finally Frisk reached the house. Frisk knocked on the door and almost instantly they heard Papyrus yell "I'LL GET IT BROTHER!" Of course Papyrus opened the door. "HUMAN HELLO!" Papyrus said happily. "Hi Papyrus!" Frisk said as Papyrus excitedly ushered them in. As expected, Sans was sleeping on the couch. Frisk looked at Papyrus who looked furious. "SANS!" Papyrus yelled. Sans opened an eye. "Yeah bro?" Sans said, in the most casual way ever. "THE HUMAN IS HERE, GET UP YOU LAZY BONESspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanFRISK IS OUR GUEST!" Papyrus tugged at the blanket under Sans, causing him to slip onto the floor. Frisk chuckled. "Heya kiddo" Sans said before Papyrus picked him up and set him on his feet. "Seriously brother, what AM I going to do with you?" Papyrus said. Sans shrugged. Papyrus sighed. "Oh my I just realized something! I need to go get pasta from the store for lunch and dinner! Wait here you two, and Sans…no more puns…" Papyrus said. "Alright bro, I won't tickle anyone's span style="text-decoration: underline;"funny bone/span!" Sans punned. Frisk laughed, they always laughed at puns no matter how bad they were. "SANS!" Papyrus took a deep breath. "I am off" he said, tuning around and grabbing his wallet before storming out of the house dramatically. "So kid….we need to talk" Frisk tilted their head to the side. "About what?" Sans sat on the couch again. Frisk sat next to him. "It's about Chara, she had this kid with her and they were killing monsters to give Chara a work-in-progress soul." Frisk's eyes widened. They looked at their feet, stunned. They couldn't think of anything to say. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"If you don't mind…/emFrisk shot their head up at the sound of the unfamiliar voice. They looked at Sans and saw he was startled to. Suddenly a child appeared in front of them. They looked like Frisk but with pure black eyes, dark grey hair, and either pure white or a super light gray skin, Frisk couldn't make out which. The child's outfit was as well drained of color. Sans stood up, his eye glowing blue, ready to defend Frisk if needed. "Who are you?" he said sternly. "My name is Core Frisk, but you can call me Core." Sans looked at Frisk. "Do you know this person?" Sans asked. Frisk shook their head. "N-No I don't" Sans looked back to Core. "I am looking for someone named Cindy. I heard one of you had a confrontation with her." Frisk looked at Sans who looked startled at the comment. "Last I saw her she was at the judgment hall now leave us alone!" Sans said. Frisk was confused. Core smiled and dipped her head in respect. "Thank you, I will be sure to tell the others that. We may ask for your help again later, of course I would love for that personally." Core said. Frisk opened their mouth to speak but before they could Core vanished./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%;"END OF PT 1/span/p 


End file.
